


Remembrance

by StereotypicalScorpio



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereotypicalScorpio/pseuds/StereotypicalScorpio
Summary: There weren't a lot of things she remembered anymore, but the day the Harran Virus spread would be forever ingrained into her memories. She wishes that her prey would slow down while she got lost in her flashbacks, though.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend, totally dumb and with no beta

She moves quietly through the alleyways of the Slums, disgust filling her withered body at the sight of corpses on the street. Why does no one have the decency to clean them up? They were people too, for the lord’s sake. Curling her lip, she looks up at the sky, squinting with annoyance. The sunlight beams down harshly on her body, her once beautiful brown skin, pale due to the disease. Her head tilts back at the sound of footsteps shuffling on the rooftops, a low hum coming from her throat. Even now, she can sense them nearby. As much as she wishes she could ignore them, she can’t. If they’re alive, she needs to find them. Exiting the alley, she steps out into the open, looking for any threats before continuing on her way. Passing by a couple of safe zones, she continues to follow the sound of… is that a grappling hook? Whatever. She needs to find the owner of said weapon. That is her mission for now.

She was 26 when everything went wrong. Erikson, her husband, had been accepted to a running team for the 2014 Olympics. She remembers with fondness how proud he was to sport the number 24 over his back. The day that the virus appeared had been slow, they woke up earlier than intended and she recalls how… beautiful her husband was in the mornings. The way his smile would light up her entire world.

Glancing at the end of the street, she can see him running after their target. Always a runner, her Erikson. She tries to keep up, but with the limp in her leg, it’s difficult and for a second, she worries about falling behind.

She was in the stadium when it happened. One of the runners in Erikson’s team had been bit by some fan and decided against medical attention. She remembers how fast the man turned, how utterly terrifying it was to see him be alright while running and next launching himself to one of the rival runners, biting at their neck, infecting them with his bite.

It was horrifying to see the infection spread so rapidly, so efficiently. She had to leave the stadium behind, her husband along with it. Luckily for her, he found her in a refugee camp later that day. Throughout their entire marriage, Erikson had never lied to her about anything. Not once. But suddenly the apocalypse starts, and he figures that it’s the right idea to hide his bite from her, as if she would have ever ratted him out.

She turns the corner and off in the distance she sees _The Tower_ appear, a cold feeling emerging in her body. That place is a sure death, anyone who goes near it dies… but then again, maybe that is what they silently hope for. She hesitates for a second, turning her body away, bringing her hands up to her face, groaning because she knows she will continue following regardless of her feelings on the matter.

The day her husband died was the same day she died. Well. Death is too broad of a term. They aren’t dead, as far as she can tell. She can still think. She still has her memories. But her body is rotting, her teeth are missing, and her hair is falling. As far as she can tell, she is evolving. Her husband evolved differently from her, his stomach acids secreting out of his body, causing his internal organs to be held back by a thin line of skin, threatening to pop at any moment’s notice.

Her evolution is different, though. During the day, she grows tired, shambling, limping. But as darkness comes, as the sun sets, she feels something in her flourish. With a feral scream, she remembers her viral days with a fondness. The fury that was born within her. She recalls as her husband and her took down the refugee camp from the inside, infecting everyone inside with no remorse. That was also the day that they met them, _The Others_. She was evolving into a being like them. Gone were her human features, her gender basically nonexistent.

As the Night comes, she stops at the steps of _The Tower_ , staring at the UV light with a frown. She pauses at the sound of heavy breathing, turning to face a creature three feet taller than her, its mandibles spreading into a grin. The ribs on its chest twitch, almost as if greeting her. She turns back to _The Tower_ , letting out a soft moan of displeasure. So many children, so many adults, some infected and some not. They must all be afraid of the dark. She wishes they could see how wonderful life is now.

Off in the distance, she hears her husband blow up. A scream erupts from her throat, a similar roar erupting from _The Other_ beside her. They run towards the building, snarling as the human stays inside the safe zone, gun cocked, staring at them with fear in their eyes.

She hisses, waiting for it to step outside, ready to bring him into the family. She can hear his heart beat from where she’s standing.

He stares at them, never coming out, never going in.

_The Other_ quickly grows tired of the game the human is playing at and leaves, deciding to test its chances in finding one out in the wild, as if a human were dumb enough to run in their time of night.

She grins wickedly at the human, a bitter scent filling the air as he pisses himself.

She can stay here the whole night. She has no time to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
